This invention relates generally to a spray washing system for garments, and particularly to a control system for sequentially feeding liquid to a series of spray stations.
The prior art teaches the feature of supplying make-up liquid from a first spray station to other spray stations on demand. This feature results in a waste of water as the relatively clean liquid from the first spray station is used as make-up water in both the early and later spray stations.
The prior art also teaches the use of a pump for supplying the make-up liquid from the first spray station. The use of a pump in this manner requires the expenditure of both the capital investment and the maintanence of cost associated with the pump.